De la haine à la l'amour, il y a 7 ans Partie 2
by IamLilou
Summary: Quand James demande pour la première fois à Lily de sortir avec lui. One-shot


La salle de classe de l'Histoire de la Magie avait toujours été l'une des plus bruyantes et ennuyeuses. Des générations d'élèves dépité s'était endormie sur les bancs en bois, avait parlé de choses et d'autre dans l'espoir vain que le fantôme Binns se résolve enfin a présenté sa démission – peine perdue, même la mort ne l'avait pas empêché de d'enseigner – ou encore a griffonner des mots a l'intension de leurs amis que était aussi somnolents qu'eux.

Lily Evans était l'une des seules étudiantes assez courageuse pour prendre des notes sur le massacre des Gobelins. C'était une Gryffondor fine et gracieuse. Elle avait des traits reguliers bien qu'elle aurait put paraitre quelconques si une épaisse chevelure auburn ne lui tombant sur les épaules qui contrastait furieusement avec sa peau laiteuse; ainsi que d'incroyables pupilles emeraudes qui laissaient pantoix, emerveillés ou jaloux bon nombre d'individus.

La jeune fille remit en place une longue mèche flamboyante en un mouvement qui se voulait agacer en lançant des regards pénétrant à son groupe d'amis qui s'était littéralement assoupis sur leurs pupitres.

Elle donna un coup de coude à Eva, une de ses plus proches complices a la toison doré qui entourait son visage en cœur comme une auréole. Elle ressemblait à un ange, ses paupières closent démunies de pudeur pendant la cour.

- Ecoute, lui murmura-t-elle

- Lily, je t'en pris. Tu es la seule à lutter contre pouvoir hypnotisant de Binns ! Et puis, ajouta-elle joyeusement, si un jour j'ai des problèmes de sommeil que même une potion Sans-Rêve ne peut résoudre je n'aurai cas demander des cours particulier sur la belligérance des porteurs de baguettes et de nos amis au long doigt ! Binns, le meilleur somnifère de tout les temps !

Lily la regarda sévèrement mais son effet fut gâcher par un éclat de rire.

- Même Mai dort, conclut Eva comme si cet argument prouvait les compétences de leur instituteur à endormir quiconque.

En effet Mai, une jeune fille d'origine asiatique aux hypnotiques yeux azur et habituellement bonne élève, l'autre meilleure amie de la rousse luttait désespérément contre le sommeil.

Née moldus de son état, Lily s'était tout de suite bien intégrée dans ce monde magique dont elle ne connaissait rien trois ans auparavant. Elle remerciait le ciel chaque jour d'avoir trouvé d'aussi bons compagnons (sans qui elle ne supporterait point les remarques blessantes des Serpentards qui la traitaient chaque jour de sangs-de-bourbe. Bien sur l'adolescente ne pouvait contrôler son caractère de feu et avait trop souvent lancé des sortilèges de Crache-Limaces ou de Chauves-Furies – qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection - à ses antagonistes, ce qui avaient considérablement refréné leurs moqueries) N'empêche elle ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi ceux-ci n'écoutaient pas les explications du spectre, bien qu'elle ne pouvait nier que le fantome soit assomant.

Dans un soupir, elle rencontra le regard de Severus, son meilleur ami bien que Serpentard , assis à l' opposé de la classe, qui lui aussi rédigeait avec frénésie le cours. Elle lui lança un sourire resplendissant qu'il lui rendit avant de disparaître sous une masse de cheveux sombre qui tombait sur son visage. Elle suspectait Sev, d'être intervenu auprès de ses très chers compagnons vert et argent pour qu'ils lui fichent la paix sur ses origines moldus.

Deuxième soupir, aucun de ses condisciples Gryffondor ne comprenaient son amitié pour un opposant de leur maison, mais elle n'écoutait point leurs conseils. Severus avait été son premier contact avec le monde magique et accessoirement son guide. Et elle avait un sens aigu des valeurs première tel que la fidélité, l'amitié, le respect.

- Mais bien sur qu'elle va dire oui ! Comment pourais-t-elle refuser ? entendit la rousse.

La jeune fille balaya la salle du regard avant qu'il ne se posse sur quatre garçons installaient au fond de la classe. Elle reconnue Petter Pettigrow, court et replet. Remus Lupin, un agréable garçon bien qu'un tantinet renfermé, il semblait blême et vacillant et la 3emme année se demanda s'il était encore malade. Lily l'appréciait, bien qu'elle ne lui ait jamais beaucoup parlé. Il essayait de prendre des notes mais les bavardages assourdissants de ces compères à quelques centimètres de la le dérangeait.

A coté se trouvait Sirius Black et James Potter qui conversaient avec une agitation seulement ponctuée de quelques rires. Black était magnifique, d'une beauté immaculée de celle dont on ne peut douter sans préjugé aucun. Potter son frère de cœur était aussi beau mais d'un éclat moins abondant, avec un visage mince et des cheveux en permanence ébouriffé. Ils étaient les deux coqueluches du collège. Adorés, ils étaient les plus populaires de leur promotion par leurs blagues perpétuelles, leurs talents pour le Quiditch – ils avaient intégré l'équipe cet année – balancé par une facilité incroyable à effectuer n'importe quelle sort. Il était simplement brillant sans effort aucun.

Et Lily les détestait. Il martyrisait Séverus par pure plaisir, Sirius par satisfaction de devenir bourreau, James pour être le centre d'attention. Ce dernier était le garçon le plus nombriliste et arrogant qu'elle connaissait, et tous deux se cherchaient constamment. Elle était la seule à le mépriser ou tout du moins à l'envoyer sur les roses ouvertement. Des fois, elle se disait que leurs joutes étaient un art, ils s'envoyaient des piques constants sans tomber sans la malveillance pure. On pouvait considérer ses conciliabules comme de l'animosité calculé et presque cocasse. C'était à celui qui aurait le dernier mot.

Plonger dans la contemplation de son opposant, elle sursauta brusquement quand son regard chocolat se posa sur elle et qu'un sourire éblouissant apparut sur son visage, un sourire qui lui était destiné. Surprise, elle s'empourpra avant de se replonger dans sa prise de note. Non mais depuis quand rougissait-elle a cause de James Potter ? _Et depuis quand lui souriait-il ?_

Elle fut soulagée quand le cours se termina enfin. Avec une grâce incomparable, elle se leva et rejoignit Severus avec qui elle passait l'heure suivante, comme tout les jeudis ; c'était leurs instant a eux ou leurs maisons respectives n'intervenaient point. A son passage de nombreux garçons la fixèrent une lueur de convoitise. Lily était _très_ apprécié par la gente masculine de par son intelligence, sa vivacité et surtout grâce aux nouvelles rondeurs que lui avait apporté son entré dans l'adolescence. Mais elle était aussi considérée comme indomptable et son fort caractère la rendait inaccessible. A vrai dire, elle se fichait comme d'une Nargoles de se penchant évident des males a son égard, elle maudissait qu'on la range dans la casse 'jolie fille' alors qu'elle n'était en aucun cas une pimbèche obsédé par son physique.

Elle arriva bien vite devant son meilleur ami qui rangeait ses affaires dans sa besace. Quand il l'aperçut son visage s'illumina.

- Salut ! Le cours était intéressant, tu ne trouves pas ?

Il la lorgna un instant, un regard lourd de sens mélangé à un certain amusement.

- Bon, ok c'était affreux! avoua-t-elle égayé par le visage de Severus, mais au moins on passe l'heure d'après ensemble.

Ils sortirent de la classe lentement, se délectant d'être enfin réuni. Mais leur félicité fut de courte durée, dehors, adossé au mur de brique du couloir se tenait James Potter, inexplicablement seul. Quand il les vis, il exulta.

- Tiens, Snevilius ! Engagea-t-il, et Lily. Alors comment vas-tu ma belle ?

La jeune fille aurait voulu l'ignorer et passer devant lui avec dédain mais quand elle l'entendit l'appeler _ma belle_, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- Pour toi c'est Evans ! Siffla-t-elle tout en essayant de continuer à marcher au coté d'un Serpentard un tantinet crispé.

- Vraiment Lily, poursuivit-il sans l'écouter et en fixant Rogue, je ne comprends pas comment-tu peux simplement côtoyer un tel déchet, moi qui croyais que tu avais du gout.

L'insulté jaillit alors sa baguette mais James fut le plus rapide et prononça un « Expelliarmus » qui désarma son adversaire. Il aurait surement continué sa torture si Lily n'avait pas, elle aussi sortit sa propre baguette et la pointer sur le Gryffondor.

Autour d'eux, une foule compacte s'étaient réunis pour assister au spectacle. La rousse aperçut Eva accompagné de Mai mais elle ne releva pas, concentrer sur Potter dont le visage était toujours malicieux malgré l'air menaçant de la jeune fille. Evidement personne ne désirait manquer une confrontation quand Potter était de la partie !

- Rend lui sa baguette ! Immédiatement, gronda-t-elle

- Mais bien sur, mais avant j'aimerai te demander quelque chose.

Il ne lui avait jamais parut plus arrogant qu'en cet instant.

- Potter, c'est sans condition ! Je ne joue pas a ton petit jeu puéril, rend lui sa baguette ou le gout des limaces te semblera bien doux comparé a ce que je t'infligerai.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se remémorant la fois où il avait fait le pari de lui toucher le postérieur l'année dernière, il avait beau avouer qu'elle l'énervait, la jeune fille savait qu'elle ne le dégoutait pas, parfois leurs joutes se transformaient en filtres - qu'elle repoussait, bien sur et qu'il ironisait - . Il l'avait à peine effleuré qu'il s'était retrouvé à vomir des limaces, exploit d'on elle s'attribuait tous les mérites.

- Lily, enfin soit raisonnable. Ecoute j'ai une préposition que tu ne peux pas refuser.

- Rien ne m'intéresse de ta part, Potter. Et arrête de m'appeler Lily, ajouta-elle.

Son regard regit sur sa personne, il semblait avoir totalement oublié la présence d'un Severus irrité et d'une public attentif. Lily acquiesça. Elle savait que si elle n'acceptait pas maintenant il l'ennuierait avec insistance. Elle était bien placée pour savoir que c'était une vraie tête de mule.

- Sors avec moi.

Il avait prononcé cette phrase d'une traite avec toute sa suffisance. Il semblait incroyablement sur de lui, comme si elle n'était qu'une de ses petites filles amourachées de sa personne qui lui envoyait des mots en classe ou le draguait comme une adolescente de 14 ans le peu.

Lily le regarda avec une surprise, ses pupilles devenant deux grands ovales. Puis elle éclata de rire. Un rire tout simplement incontrôlable. Elle était prise d'une frénésie invérifiable qui lui fessait mal aux cotes. Le _grand_ James Potter, lui demandait d'être sa petite amie comme si il lui accordait une faveur incroyable. La jeune fille pensa qu'il avait perdu la tête, elle le détestait voyons et lui avait bien fait appréhender toutes ses années. Elle pensait qu'il l'avait compris. Et c'était étonnant que sa demande soit réellement sincère.

Etait-se une ruse pour l'humilier ? Une autre de ces habituelles blagues ? Ou un pari ? Les trois excuses lui semblèrent envisageables. Une chose pourtant était claire dans son esprit. Il ne voulait pas réellement sortir avec elle.

- Est-ce un oui ? demanda-t-il quand la Gryffondor se fut calmé.

- Potter enfin ! articula-t-elle

Surprise, elle remarqua qu'il attendait réellement une réponse et se souvenant que Severus était toujours désarmé – celui-ci tremblait d'animosité, sa figure incroyablement rouge -elle sentit la colère remonter. Mais pour qui se prenait-il pour le traiter comme ça ? Pour la traiter comme ça ? Cette espèce de petit voyou arrogant n'avait-il pas compris qu'elle n'était pas n'importe quelle de ces filles qui s'évanouissait devant un de ses regards nombrilistes !

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle incapable de prononcer un autre mot tellement elle était indignée, elle aurait voulu le marteler de mot dur et véridique mais elle espérait que devant ce refus net il change d'angle d'attaque et oublie ce pari ou blague ou quoi que se soit d'autre.

- Oh.

Son visage exprimait un profond ebahissement, il sembla perdue un instant et un éclair de tristesse fendit son regard pendant une demi-seconde, mais il n'échappa pas aux yeux inquisiteur de Lily. Ce qui déconcerta la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait pas être _réellement_ accablé. Elle repoussa cette idée, il devait être juste surpris de son premier refus en 3 ans. Mais il se reprit bien vite et le bénéfice du doute qu'elle lui avait accordé quelques minutes plus tôt disparu à l'instant où son sourire malicieux – et irrespectueux – réapparu a la vitesse de l'éclair.

- Je comprends Lily, tu as juste peur d'avouer que je t'attire. Totalement compréhensible, mais il ne faut pas craindre d'admettre ses sentiments ma belle.

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour lui cracher ses quatre vérités mais Severus l'interrompu.

- Elle t'a dit qu'elle ne veut pas ! S'exclama-t-il enragé, la jeune fille n'avait pas vu son ami si énervé contre Potter

- Parce que tu penses qu'elle voudrait sortir avec toi peut-être ? répliqua-t-il en en se souvenant de l'existance de Rogue, un air de profond dégout peint sur ses traits harmonieux.

Le Serpentard sembla prêt a frapper James a main nu mais Lily fut la plus rapide. Elle lança un « Expelliarmus » et les deux baguettes sautèrent des mains d'un Attrapeur surprit. Elle les attrapa avec grâce, sans pour autant rendre à Severus son arme.

Puis elle fixa le malotru avec dédain et prononça avec un ton sans appel

- Je ne sais pas se qui te passe par la tête, Potter. Mais jamais, tu n'entends JAMAIS, je ne sortirai avec toi. Alors va courir après une autre fille ou te moquer de quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'hésiterai pas à te jeter un sort la prochaine fois.

Puis elle attrapa la main de Severus avec force et se dirigea vers le bout du couloir pour se donner le courage nécessaire pour ne pas se jeter sur James et le châtier de cette arrogance puéril, ce cette attitude ma-tu-vus, de ce sourire au combien charmeur mais terriblement faux. James ne voulait pas sortir avec elle, elle était conscience que cet intérêt soudain était du à un stupide pari qu'il avait du faire avec Black, mais sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, elle ressentit un pincement au cœur pour la désinvolture avec laquelle il aurait pu jouer avec ses sentiments si elle avait accepté.

Quand ils furent a distance raisonnable, Lily tandis a Rogue sa baguette et fit rouler celle de James par terre pour qu'il puisse la récupérer. Sadiquement, elle espérait que quelqu'un marche dessus mais elle savait qu'il ne les avait pas quitté des yeux pendant leur avancer, lui ainsi que la foule qui n'avait rien manqué du spectacle. Elle se retourna avant de bifurquer et aperçu James, immobile et bouche bée. Elle s'arracha de cette vision troublante et en un mouvement souple, sa chevelure lui fouettant le visage tandis qu'elle tournait le dos vers se petit garçon de maintenant 14 ans qui l'agaçait tant.

Quand a James, le jeune homme dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il était totalement et inconditionnellement amoureux de Lily Evans.


End file.
